


In Our Eyes

by JHarkness



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHarkness/pseuds/JHarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Boone fell in love on that island, and there were many witnesses to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The13thDoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13thDoctor/gifts).



They held on so tightly

I couldn't tear them apart

They kicked me and clawed me

They parted my flesh

They struggled and fought and tore through me as if I were mesh

It reminded me of something the world had taught me:

_It will never be possible to keep two lovers from going free_


	2. The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of In Our Eyes

 

I pushed him out to the sea

To find out just how far

He was was willing to go

To see just what

He was willing to be

...

That quality in humans

Has always baffled me

How they would let another die

To save their love

Even if it caused their hearts

Such misery


	3. The Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of In Our Eyes

I am a platform for survivors

A cover for the dead

A pillow for the weary

A rough and hateful bed

I am the ground for fights

Blood is shed on me

Tears fall onto my body

Lovers dance on me

Today

Two men walked across me

And fell, laughing

Into my arms

They rolled across my body

Made love upon my shore

Their footprints left soft marks

Only adding to the layers

Of memories I hold within me

Of the secrets no one shares


	4. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of In Our Eyes

If it happened once more

If again I had to choose

I am positively sure

She would always be the one I would lose

...

I told myself that she had been too far off

That's the only reason I chose him

But I can hear the others cough

When I say it wasn't because I love him

...

I muffled my sighs

As his lips crashed against mine

I told everyone lies

And left his side

As soon as I could see the sun in the sky

...

Pushing me to leave him

Would have been the best thing for him to do

I wouldn't have broken his heart

I wouldn't have had the opportunity to


	5. Boone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of In Our Eyes

The water caressed me like a lover

Like the one I should have known

It took me in and pulled me under

But it made me feel so very alone

...

He pulled me up and pressed me against his skin

He held on to me and wouldn't let me go

But I was just one human on the head of a pin

And he was only a selfless hero

...

The sand was cold compared to his hands

Holding me at night

Pulling at my waistband

Disappearing at first light

...

Pulling me from the sea

Was the cruelest thing he could do

I could have died with all of my heart in me

I wouldn't have so easily lost it to someone I barely knew

**Author's Note:**

> I read October Mourning and really fell in love with the idea of inanimate perspective poetry. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
